herofandomcom-20200223-history
Thorn (Scooby-Doo)
Sally McKnight, better known by her stage name/nickname Thorn, is a recurring character in the Scooby-Doo franchise. She is the founder and leader of the gothic band the Hex Girls. Since her first appearance in Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost (1999), she has made several appearances. In all of her appearances, Thorn is voiced by Jennifer Hale, who also voiced Sam Simpson and Numbuh 86. Background and Personality Thorn hails from Oakhaven, Massachusetts, the primary setting of Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost. She claims that she is 1/16th Wiccan on her mother's side. Meanwhile, her father is a pharmacist in her hometown. While her stage name and appearance may suggest that she is goth, she is actually an eco-warrior, as her thoughts for the environment and the lyrics to one of her band's songs (Earth, Wind, Fire and Air) are suggestive that she is supportive of helping preserve the wonders of nature. Role Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost In her initial debut, Thorn first appears after Shaggy and Scooby-Doo spot the Hex Girls' silhouettes appear down an alley after they left from the local diner in Oakhaven, Massachusetts. Seeing that their stomachs are full from eating all the food at the diner (and thus temporarily closing it), they disguise them as though they were their upper torso, giving them the appearance as though they were muscular. They then greet the girls, who then greet them back in a scary, seductive tone. Noticing their dark clothing and their feature of "fangs", the two cowards are freaked out and flee from the girls. After reporting their encounter to the rest of the Mystery Gang, the gang investigates the area where they encountered the girls, after seeing no sign of the girls, the gang spots lights in a distant park. There they encounter the Hex Girlsand watched them practice their signature song (of which Thorn is the lead singer and the guitarist). Afterwards, the girls introduce themselves to the gang, to which Thorn reveals her real name and family background. Towards the climatic end, after the ghost of Sarah Ravencroft was released to wreck havoc on Oakhaven. Velma resorts to have Thorn read an incantation from Sarah's spellbook book in an attempt to send the malevolent witch back into the book. Despite struggling to read the chant, she manages to successfully finish the chant and expel the witch back into the book, along side the traitorous author. Afterwards, Thorn is held as the town's heroine (despite the fact that the town was largely destroyed from the witch), in an attempt to held fund for the towns' damages, the Hex Girls preformed a concert in the park, amongst the many citizens and tourists, with a message to "Love the Earth". Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire In her second appearance, the Mystery Gang travel to Australia where they participate in a rock festival. There they encounter her and the Hex Girls practicing for the upcoming event when they recognize one their signature songs. Later, when the Yowie Yahoo and his minions attack the festival, Thorn and the Hex Girls are kidnapped by the vampires while they are in the middle of their performance. For the rest of the film, the Mystery Gang investigates for any signs of the girls. It isn't until after the criminals were finally caught that Thorn and the Hex Girls reappear, to which she explains that they were offered free diving tips if they forfeited in the contest, they refused and were left in the Outback, to which they were eventually found by Aborigine native Malcolm. She and her band are then seen preforming alongside the Mystery Gang in the ending. What's New Scooby-Doo? Thorn and the Hex Girls make their third appearance in the episode The Vampire Strikes Back. There, the Gang arrives in Transylvania where they are shooting their new music video, I Wanna Wed, but I Fled, ''however there shots are always interrupted by a Vampire who would terrorize the girls, forcing Thorn to have thoughts of ending her band. Eventually the Mystery Gang catches the vampire, thinking that they have finally stopped the chaos, only for the vampire to reappear and continue terrorizing the girls. Just like they did before, the gang catches the vampire once more, only to learn that the culprit is actually two separate perpetrators (identical twins to be exact). After ending that ordeal, Thorn and the Hex Girls ultimately decide not to break up the band and manage to shoot their video without any further incidents. ''Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated Thorn makes her fourth and so far final appearance to date in Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated, in which her band is being stalked and harassed by a phantom. Daphne, after believeing Fred does not want to spin time with her anymore, joins the band and becomes the fourth member named Crush, temporarily replacing Thorn as the lead singer, and attempting to forget Fred as much as possible (going as far as ejecting him from the premise). However, it is later revealed that Daphne actually join the band in an attempt to catch the phantom, and with the help of Thorn and the rest of the Hex Girls, they setup a decoy after a performance and catch the criminal in disguise. Afterwards, Daphne leaves the band for good and reconciles with Fred. It should be noted the Thorn's appearance changes significantly in contrast to her three previous appearances, appearing more gothic by now wearing a blouse and knee-high boots. Navigation Category:Female Category:Scooby-Doo Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Magic Category:Warriors Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Leaders Category:Supporters Category:Victims Category:Teenagers Category:Elementals Category:In Love Category:Animal Kindness Category:Pure Good Category:Pawn of the Villain